1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer packaging. More specifically, the invention relates to a packaging mechanism for a portable computer.
2. Background Art
Portability is a feature that is greatly desired in computers. A whole subclass of computers commonly called “notebooks” or “laptops” has developed around the concept of portability. However, when compared with a more conventional desktop or “workstation” computer, the performance of notebooks is generally lacking. Specifically, notebook computers lag behind workstation in capabilities such as processor type and speed, available memory, etc. due to constraints on space and power consumption. Notebook computers usually are not capable of upgrade except for the addition of more memory. Also, such features as a keyboard, a screen, or a mouse (in the form of a touchpad, etc.) tend to be smaller and more difficult to use. Additionally, notebook computers tend to be fragile since there internal components are packed into minimal space. As a result, any sudden impact can easily damage the computer. A packing mechanism for a workstation computer is needed that allows for portability of a full size, full performance workstation in a rugged and convenient manner.